Courrier Par Cigogne
by Chaola
Summary: Traduction de Kiarene, « Harrreee, » Draco fit la moue. « Viens ici et aides moi à appeler la cigogne. » HPDM, mention de MPREG


**Titre:** Courrier Par Cigogne 

**Auteur:** Kiarene

**Traductrice:** Chaola

**Couple:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** R

**Résumé:** « Harrreee, » Draco fit la moue. « Viens ici et aides-moi à appeler la cigogne. »

**Disclamé:** Rien à moi. Persos à JKR et histoire à Kiarene.

* * *

Courrier Par Cigogne

« Faisons un enfant ! » annonça soudainement Draco, un soir, juste après qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour et se préparaient à se mettre au lit. Il pétillait dans la réminiscence de son orgasme, et avait l'air vraiment trop joyeux.

« Quoi ? » bégaya Harry. « Comment ? »

Draco regarda bizarrement son mari. « Que veux-tu dire, comment ? De la façon habituelle évidemment ! »

« Mais tu es… un mec ! Euh. On est tous les deux des mecs ! » Harry expliqua en bougeant ses bras dans la direction de leurs sexes.

« Et alors ? » Draco avait l'air confus.

Cela stoppa Harry rapidement. Peut-être que le monde magique possédait des sorts ou des potions pour les grossesses masculines ? Il pausa, un sourcil se fronçant.

Il pensa au fait d'avoir un enfant, un mini-Harry courant dans tous les sens, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux verts. Il apprendrait à son fils comment voler et utiliser sa baguette… Hé, ça pourrait être marrant. Ou peut-être un mini-Draco, petit et joli et blond.

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent, et il souriait comme un fou. « Okay. »

* * *

« Tu sais, quand j'ai pensé à faire un enfant, ce n'est pas exactement ça que j'avais en tête, » marmonna Harry.

« De quelle autre façon seraient fait les bébés sorciers ? » demanda Draco, la voix perplexe. Il avait étalé sa cape sur la dalle de pierre et s'était allongé sur le dos, déjà nu.

Harry regarda en haut vers le Mont EnCloque, normalement invisible pour les Moldus et les sorciers et sorcières mineurs. Il ressemblait à une montagne normale, conique et tout, si ce n'est un peu… gonflé sur les bords. Drôle de forme, ça…

« Et quand est-ce as-tu dit que la cigogne allait livrer l'œuf déjà ? » demanda Harry avec une voix étrangement étranglée, ces yeux un peu fous.

« Deux semaines. Les cigognes devraient prendre exemple sur le courrier pour Chouette,» se plaint Draco. Il écarta ses jambes et commença à se préparer.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent et encore plus fous à cette vue.

« Harrreee, » Draco fit la moue. « Viens ici et aides-moi à appeler la cigogne. »

Clignant des yeux incrédulement à la complète bizzarerie de cette situation, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

* * *

Plus tard…

« Harry, je ne me sens pas bien, » grogna Draco alors qu'il se précipitait vers la salle de bains. Son visage était pâle et couvert de sueur.

Fronçant le nez, Harry marmonna rapidement un sort pour dissiper l'odeur du vomie. « C'est peut-être quelque chose que tu as mangé ? »

« Probablement, » soupira Draco. « Mais quatre jours de suite ? »

Harry baissa la tête pour fixer son mari. « Euh, Draco mon amour. Ne me frappes pas, mais… tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids ? »

« Quoi ? » Draco avait l'air outragé. Il passa une main sur son ventre. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Potter ! Je suis toujours… aussi… svelte… » Il termina sa phrase avec un regard d'horreur, puis courut vers le miroir et souleva son tee-shirt.

« C'est juste un tout, tout petit peu, » Harry se dépêcha de rassurer le blond complètement bouleversé. Et c'était le cas. Juste une toute, toute petite bosse.

« Je ne peux pas prendre de poids ! Je veux dire, les Malfoy sont génétiquement incapable de prendre du poids ! » pleurnicha Draco. « Je dois être malade ou quelque chose comme ça, oui, c'est ça ! »

Harry cacha son amusement. Personnellement, il pensait que Draco avait l'air encore plus délectable que d'habitude.

« Harry ! » ordonna Draco en montrant du doigt son ventre. « Fais un sort de diagnostic ! »

« Oui mon chéri. » Harry sortit leur baguette-médicale, déjà chargée avec des sorts médicaux communs. Au début il jeta les sorts habituels de diagnostic jovialement, plus pour rassurer le blond agité qu'autre chose. Puis, regardant les couleurs briller et analyser le ventre de Draco, son sourire s'effaça et il commença à avoir l'air un peu inquiet.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » Draco avait l'air complètement paniqué.

« Euh, bouges pas. » Harry réfléchit un moment, puis jeta le sort de Voir-ATravers. Il cligna des yeux. « Draco, mon chéri… je pense que tu es enceint. »

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Nous avons reçu l'œuf par cigogne la semaine dernière, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit impatiemment Draco.

« Non, je veux dire, je pense que tu es enceint. Regarde, » Harry montra du doigt l'image flottant au-dessus du ventre de Draco.

Là, niché au milieu des organes internes du blond, se trouvait une petite poche. Et à l'intérieur de la petite poche, tout petit et recroquevillé sur lui-même, se trouvait un petit fœtus.

Draco fixant stupidement l'image. « Je ne peux pas être… »

« Et bien, maintenant que nous savons que tout va bien chez toi, est-ce que tu veux un petit déjeuner ? » demanda joyeusement Harry. « Et après je pendrai rendez-vous avec un médicomage ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Draco avait l'air mortifié. Il plaça ses mains protectivement sur son ventre, et l'image se dissipa comme de la fumée. « Personne ne peut être mis au courant ! »

Harry était perplexe. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Enceint comme une moldue ? » le visage de Draco se transforma en une grimace moqueuse. « Jamais un sorcier ou une sorcière décent ne s'est trouvé dans une telle situation. »

« Les sorcières, euh et les sorciers, ne tombent pas enceints ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Harry réfléchit à ça. Et bien, c'était vrai que malgré le fait que ça faisait une dizaine qu'il vivait dans le monde magique, il n'avait jamais vu une sorcière enceinte. Bizarre.

« Mais comment le cacheras-tu ? Tu vas grossir et même les robes ne pourront pas le cacher. » remarqua Harry logiquement.

« J'utiliserai des sorts de Glamour et des enchantements de dissimulation, » Draco hocha la tête définitivement. Il resserra sa robe.

« Et comment vas-tu accoucher ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a des sorts pour enlever, euh des choses à l'intérieur du corps. Et je vais prendre un congé. » dit Draco. Il regarda son mari fermement. « Le point est, Harry, que personne ne peut être au courant, compris ? Cela n'arrive. Pas. Dans le monde magique. Les bébés sont seulement livrés via Cigogne. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

Harry était abasourdi. « Ok. »

* * *

Dans une autre maison, plus loin…

« C'est complètement naturel, Ron ! »

« Non ça ne l'est pas, aucune sorcière n'est jamais tombée enceinte comme une moldue, Mione ! Ecoute, nous utiliserons des sorts pour le cacher jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né, Ok ? »

FIN


End file.
